Helping Hands
by thunderbolt-sunshine
Summary: Steve becomes a single parent after Catherine abandons him and their newborn daughter but doesn't know anything about babies. Danny needs a new place to stay after getting sole custody of Grace. The guys agree to help each other out and end up helping each other in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

Danny stared at his ex-wife in shock. This was all he'd ever hoped for since the divorce but he couldn't help being more than a bit sickened by the way it was happening. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Rachel nodded. "You know I love Grace but I think it's best if you assume sole custody of her. She hasn't taken news of the new baby well and I think she'll be better off with one parent who can devote all their attention to her."

"I see," Danny said carefully. "And have you told her this yet?"

Rachel shook her head. "I thought it best that she hear it from you or, at least, we tell her together."

Danny rolled her eyes, just knowing that Rachel was looking for an opportunity to make him seem like the bad guy in all of this. It wasn't his fault that the baby she was carrying wasn't hers after all but rather the child of the news husband she was growing tired of or that she couldn't be bothered putting forth the effort required to help their daughter adjust to not being an only child anymore.

"Well if you have the time we can talk to her now," Danny, who had been hit with the news he was getting sole custody of his daughter when he arrived to collect Grace for their fortnightly weekend together. "That way I can start making plans with her this weekend."

Rachel nodded. "That sounds perfect, Daniel."

"And when were you thinking she should move in with me?" Danny enquired, wanting to know just how much thought Rachel had put into this.

"I think as soon as possible would be best," she said. "I'm hoping that things can be a little more settled around here before the new baby comes and I'm afraid Stanley and Grace aren't really comfortable around each other anymore."

Danny nodded, feeling a little guilty. He knew that the deterioration of Grace's relationship with 'Step Stan' was mostly his fault. For Stan Grace was a reminder of the affair his wife had had and even if it was mostly unconsciously he took his animosity at Danny out on her. Danny still felt that Stan shouldn't be taking things out on a nine year old girl but he did feel a little bad. "I'll start making arrangements, then," he said.

"Thank you, Daniel," Rachel said, looking relieved. "Stanley and I will, of course, continue to pay her school fees and pay you child support."

Danny wanted to tell her to shove it, that he would take care of his daughter on his own. He knew that he had to swallow his pride and take the money, though. While 5-0 paid better than HPD there was still no way he'd be able to afford the fees to Grace's fancy school on his own salary and his apartment, while adequate for the short weekend visits with his daughter Rachel had previously allowed him, wasn't appropriate to have a little girl around all the time. If he was going to have Grace permanently he would need to find a more child-friendly place to live. Everything in Hawaii was so expensive, though and the money from Stan and Rachel would help him offset the costs.

"I'll get you the details of my bank account this weekend and have a lawyer start putting everything into writing," he said.

Rachel nodded. "That sounds good. Let's go and talk to Grace now."

Their daughter was sprawled across her bed, working on her laptop as she waited for her father to arrive. Grace instantly looked stricken when both her parents walked into her room. "What's wrong?" she asked frantically. "Has something happened to Uncle Steve or Grandma or Step Stan?"

"No, no Monkey," Danny said, crouching down to reassure his daughter, despite the pain it caused to his knee. "Everyone's fine, I promise. Why would you think that something bad happened?"

"There's no way you both would be this nice to each other unless you were going to give me some bad news," Grace said perceptively.

"Oh Monkey, there's nothing wrong but your mom and I do have some news for you," Danny said, really not sure how Grace was going to take the announcement. Between Rachel and Stan breaking him, Danny and Rachel briefly getting back together before breaking up again, Rachel and Grace briefly returning to New Jersey before coming back to Hawaii and Rachel and Stan getting back together Grace had been very unsettled in the past few months, especially on top of the news of the new baby. She was coping remarkably well but Danny was very conscious of the fact that his daughter was only nine years old and couldn't help wondering if this would be the change that was one too many for her.

"What?" Grace asked nervously.

"You know how, since the divorce, you've lived with mom and Step Stan most of the time and only seen me every second weekend?" Danny asked, choosing his words very carefully.

"Yes," Grace said.

"Well, mom and I've been talking and we think it might be nice if you come and live with me for most of the time now so we can catch up on all the time we've missed out on," Danny said. It irked him to have to basically defend the ex-wife who'd given him the run around for years now but there was no way he was going to hurt Grace by telling her Rachel was simply taking the easy way out.

"Oh," Grace said, looking down at her duvet. A few seconds later she looked up at her mother. "Will I still get to see you?"

"Of course, darling," Rachel said, speaking for the first time since she and Danny had come into the room. "I was thinking you could come round to dinner sometimes and that you can stay here whenever your father has to work late."

"Well I guess that would be okay, then," Grace said.

"Good," Rachel smiled. "Well, I'll leave you and your father to make plans. Come and tell me before you leave, please."

Grace watched her mother leave, a sad expression on her face. "Hey, what's wrong Monkey?" Danny asked. "I promise, even though you'll be living with me you can still see your mother whenever you want."

"It's okay, Danno. You don't have to lie to me," Grace said despondently. I know she likes the new baby more than me. I've known ever since she told me she was going to have a baby she and Step Stan would want me out in the end."

"Monkey, your mom doesn't want you to go," Danny said gently. "And she still loves you just as much as she always has. She's just worried about you. New babies need lots of attention so with her and Step Stan looking after the baby she thinks you'll be lonely if you stay here. That's why she wants you to come and live with me. It's not because she doesn't love you."

Grace still looked sceptical but she let it go for now. "So, we're going to live in your apartment?"

"Well now I have you with me all the time I'll need to get a bigger place but for now we'll have to make do," Danny said. "How about you pack a few of your things so we can get out of here? We'll come back for the rest of your things later, okay?"

"Okay," Grace said, rushing to her closet to pull out a bag.

They got a few of her things together and then went to leave. The conversation between Rachel and Grace as they did so was stilted and awkward. Despite Danny's reassurances to Grace about how much Rachel loved her he couldn't help but fear that the relationship between mother and daughter had just changed forever and not for the better.

His phone rang just as he was driving out the gates of the Edwards property. Caller ID said it was Steve. Danny frowned. Unless they had something special planned Steve knew not to bother him during his weekends with Grace unless it was an emergency. He realised that now he had Grace all the time he was going to have to work out an excellent childcare plan, for both the afternoons after school and the crazy hours he sometimes had to work when there was an important case on. He pressed the button to put the call on speaker.

"This better be good, Super SEAL because I've got Gracie with me and a million things to do," he said by way of greeting.

"I'm sorry," Steve said, sounding uncharacteristically panicky. "But Danno, I need your help!"


	2. Chapter 2

Steve McGarrett prided himself on being cool, calm and collected even in the direst of situations but right now he felt like he was sinking fast and he wanted to scream. His relationship with Catherine had soured considerably when he moved back to Hawaii after his father died and it had ended completely several months earlier. He had never been more furious with Catherine than he was right now, though.

After months of no contact she'd called him at one o'clock that morning and informed him she was at the Naval Hospital giving birth to his child. According to her she hadn't found out about her pregnancy until after they split up and hadn't told him earlier because she wanted to decide exactly what she wanted to do before she brought him into the situation. And what Catherine wanted to do was nothing. She wasn't cut out to be a mother, she told him. She was career military, she told Steve, and wasn't going to give up everything she'd worked so hard for to raise a child. Steve could either take the baby himself and raise it on his own or let her give the child up for adoption.

Even though he was in shock and had no idea what he wanted to do, needless to say Steve had shot down to the base and had arrived at the hospital just in time to see his, as yet nameless, daughter be born. Part of Steve thought that the smart thing to do would be have a DNA test done to confirm that the baby was his but once he got a look at the girl there could be no doubt that she was a McGarrett. She had Catherine's brown hair and his blue eyes but otherwise Steve thought that his daughter looked exactly like Mary.

'_My daughter!' _Steve had thought in shock, staring at her. He had a daughter. He was a daddy.

He'd never thought that he would have kids. His mother's tragic death and getting sent away from Hawaii by his father had soured his views on family. He'd also known that as Navy SEAL he could die at any time and didn't want to risk leaving any child he had fatherless. Even after he met Catherine and fell in love with her his opinion hadn't changed. He was a Navy SEAL and she worked in Naval Intelligence. They were stationed in different parts of the world and rarely saw each other so there was no way they could have given a child the stability he or she would need. Being in the Navy, he'd decided, didn't leave room for anything else in your life. Now, though he had a daughter and he had no idea what to do.

He couldn't deny that he felt an inexplicable pull towards the tiny person in his arms but he still didn't know if he could keep her. Even though he was only in the Reserves now and wasn't traipsing all over the world he still worked crazy hours. He could still get killed at any time and he still had enemies all over the world who wouldn't hesitate to use a tiny baby against him. How could he subject an innocent child to that sort of life?

On the other hand since leaving the SEALs and the constant companionship of his team hadn't he grown tired of being alone in the world? After seeing Danny and Grace interact hadn't he grown to regret his fractured relationship with his sister and mourned the way he'd never reconnected with his father after being sent away from Hawaii when he was just 16? This baby, this little girl, was his family, he realised. He wasn't alone anymore. Knowing that could he really hand her over to strangers to raise and turn his back on her?

Steve had hoped for a few days to make a decision but his shocks weren't over yet. Catherine had already made her mind up and as such wanted nothing to do with their daughter. The baby was born at 1:35am and when Catherine's doctor did her rounds at 9:15am both mother and daughter were pronounced healthy and told that, so long as they both came in for a check up in a few days, they could leave. Catherine handed him some documents from her attorney dissolving all her parental rights and giving him full custody as well as the business card for someone at social services in case he decided not to keep the baby. She then kissed his cheek and the baby's head then left without a word.

With nothing else left to do Steve got the car seat Catherine had brought, and the bag containing a pack of diapers, a couple of changes of clothes, a can of formula and a bottle, and took their daughter home. It was only when he got home that he realised he had no idea what he was doing. He'd kept an eye on Mary, five years his junior, when he was a young teenager, he'd delivered a baby once on an op with the SEALs and he spent some time with Grace Williams. That was the extent of his childcare experience, though. He had no idea what to do with a newborn.

Luckily a nurse had fed and changed the baby while he was taking care of the paperwork before they left the hospital so he had a while to figure it out. While the baby slept peacefully in her car seat Steve paced up and down the living room trying to decide what to do. He'd only had about 30 minutes prior warning that he was going to be a dad so he had nothing prepared and Catherine had left him with almost nothing. The first thing he'd need to do, he decided, was go shopping. But what should he buy? He knew that babies needed a lot of stuff but, aside from the basics like a cot, he had no real idea what. Perhaps there would be some information on the internet? Obviously he was going to have to take some time away from 5-0 while he got used to being a dad but he was also going to have to arrange some sort of childcare for when he inevitably went back to work.

Steve's eyes widened in shock when he realised what he'd just decided. He was confused and scared about the prospect of being solely responsible for this tiny human being for at least the next 18 years but somewhere along the way he had unconsciously decided he was going to keep his daughter. He wasn't sure when the decision had been made but if he was contemplating childcare arrangements deep down that must be what he wanted.

Steve realised, though that he was going to need some serious help. There was no way he could do this on his own. Who could he call, though? Apart from his daughter Mary was the only family he had left and not only did she live far away in LA she didn't like children and had vowed never to have any. Chin and Kono, with their huge extended family, probably knew a lot about kids but really there was only one person who it made sense to call. Watching Danny and Grace interact these past couple of years had touched something deep inside of Steve. He'd seen how much Danny cared for his daughter and that was the sort of father Steve wanted to be to his own little girl.

His decision made he pulled out his cell phone and dialled his partner's number, extremely overwhelmed as he began to realise how much his life had changed in the last eight or nine hours. He really hoped Danny could help him.

"This better be good, Super SEAL because I've got Gracie with me and a million things to do," his partner greeted him.

Steve belatedly realised that this was one of Danny's weekends with Grace. He felt bad for interrupting the much too infrequent time Danny got to spend with his daughter but Steve really couldn't help it. "I'm sorry," he said. "But Danno, I need your help!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you want to repeat that, partner?" Danny asked in shock as Steve's garbled explanation finally wound down. "Because you're making even less sense than you usually do and that's really saying something."

Danny didn't get much more out of Steve second time around but he did understand enough to realise that somehow, within the space of the last 16 or so hours since they'd last seen each other, Steve had become a father and was seriously freaking out about it. After hearing that Danny hightailed it over to his partner's place. Seeing as he was going to have Grace with him all the time from now on he didn't resent the intrusion on the time with his precious daughter and he hated to think what would happen if McGarrett was left alone for too long with a baby.

As he drove he told Grace what was going on and watched his daughter closely, out of the corner of his eye, to see her reaction. Rachel was correct when she'd said Grace hadn't taken the news that she wasn't going to be an only child anymore well so Danny wasn't sure how she'd react to Steve's child. Surprisingly, though she seemed excited although Danny realised that that was probably because Steve was the goofy 'uncle' she'd adopted when they moved to Hawaii and Rachel was her mother. That meant that as much as Grace cared for Steve there was still a _huge _difference between the two and how she was going to react to their news.

Pulling the Camaro up outside Steve's beachfront home Danny let himself and Grace inside with the key he'd forced his partner to give him after the fiasco where Steve had been tasered by Wo Fat's thugs and Mary had been kidnapped. They found Steve standing in the middle of the living room, still clutching his cell phone. "Uncle Steve!" Grace squealed, rushing to hug him. "Danno says you have a baby now."

"Yeah," Steve said, gesturing to his daughter who was still sleeping in her car seat on the couch.

"She looks like you," Grace said, studying her intently.

"Nah," Steve said, shaking his head. "I think she looks like my sister."

"And Mary looks like you as well, dumbass," Danny said, squeezing his partner's shoulder reassuringly as he realised how close Steve was to a total meltdown. "I guess congratulations is in order, man."

"Thanks," Steve said, not taking his eyes off his daughter.

"Uncle Steve?" Grace asked. "What's her name?"

"She doesn't have one yet," Steve admitted. "She was kind of unexpected so I haven't had the chance to come up with any ideas."

That set the alarm bells ringing in Danny's mind. In the two years he'd known the SEAL he'd never known Steve to be anything other than ulta-prepared for every possible eventuality. There was also something else bothering him. Why were Steve and the baby the only ones here? Steve's daughter didn't look more than a day or two old and Danny couldn't imagine any of the mothers he knew not spending every possible moment with a child that young. "Steve, where's her mother?" he asked carefully.

"Don't know, don't care," Steve bit out tersely.

"What?" Danny asked, shocked. That seemed like something pretty messed up to say about the mother of your newborn baby.

Steve shot Danny a venomous look, obviously conscious of the presence of Grace and the baby and trying to censor his words. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad she had the baby but if she doesn't care enough to stick around then why should I care about her?"

Danny realised that he and Steve needed to have a serious chat, one that wasn't going to be appropriate for Grace's ears. "Uh, Monkey you told me the other day that you wanted to go to the beach. Why don't you go and play? Uncle Steve and I will be on the lanai. You just stay in sight, okay?"

"Okay!" Grace said, grabbing the bucket and spade from the laundry which Steve left there for that exact purpose, and skipping off.

"Steve?" Danny asked, as the two men settled down, making sure that they were in earshot of Grace, on the beach, and Steve's daughter who was still sound asleep in the living room.

"Catherine and I were together for years," Steve explained in a detached sort of voice. "But we were always stationed in different parts of the world so we hardly saw each other and everything was real casual. After I moved back to Hawaii when the old man died, though I think she was scared I was going to try and force a more serious commitment. She picked a fight literally every time we saw each other and we ended it altogether about six months ago. I didn't even know she was pregnant until she called me at one o'clock this morning. The baby was born at twenty five to two. Catherine doesn't want anything to do with her so said I could take her myself or put her up for adoption."

"Jesus," Danny said in disbelief. "So you're keeping her, then?"

"I guess so," Steve said. "I don't have a clue what I'm doing, though."

"That's okay. You'll figure it out," Danny said. "Right now I think the more important question is do you have any stuff for her?"

"Catherine had already brought the car seat and a little bag with a few things in it," Steve said. "But not really. I only got about 30 minutes notice that I was going to be a…..dad."

Danny smirked at Steve's hesitation. "First time you've said it out loud?"

"Yeah," Steve said dazedly, his gaze returning to the living room where his daughter was. _He was a dad! _

"Don't worry about it," Danny laughed. "I was just as shocked and I had over six months to prepare myself. You'll get used to it. Anyway, once Grace is finished we'll go shopping with you, if you want."

"You don't have to do that," Steve said. "I don't want to interrupt your time with her."

Danny rolled his eyes. "I know I don't have to, dumbass. I want to. After all someone has to make sure you don't buy her a bullet proof vest and a sniper rifle instead of diapers and a rattle. Besides, you don't have to worry about cutting into my time with Gracie. She's going to be around a lot more from now on. Rachel told me today that she's giving me full custody."

"Congratulations, man!" Steve exclaimed. "You must be thrilled."

"I am," Danny admitted. "I'm worried about Gracie, though. Despite what Rachel says about this being for her own good it feels to me very much like she's choosing one child over the other and I think Grace feels the same. And we're going to have to move now I've got her with me all the time. I'm worried that after the last few months that might be one change too many."

"I never thought of it like that," Steve admitted. "When I thought about everything that happened these past few months it was how you were dealing with it that I focused on. I never thought about how it would be for Grace."

"Neither did I until recently," Danny sighed regretfully. "She's always been so mature for her age and the divorce showed how resilient she is. She seemed okay until not that long ago but now, I don't know."

"Hey, as you said, she's resilient," Steve said, trying to sound reassuring. "And even if Rachel's choosing to focus on her other kid Grace still has you."

"I just hope that's enough," Danny sighed.

"It is!" Steve exclaimed. "You're a great dad, Danno. A blind man could see how much Grace loves you. And hey, if you two need a place to live you guys can move in here, if you want. I've got plenty of space."

Danny's eyes widened at the very generous offer. He knew what a fiercely private person Steve was and that the SEAL was inviting him and his daughter into his private domain amazed him. "A-Are you sure?" he asked, admitting to himself that a nice house on the beachfront was a lot more appealing than a crappy little apartment somewhere in the city.

Steve rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't, Danno. You're my friend and I love Grace. And hey, it might be a good idea for me to have someone who actually knows what they're doing with kids around at the moment."

"True," Danny snarked. "I wouldn't want your kids to be a qualified sniper before she can talk."

"Don't be ridiculous," Steve shot back. "She'll have to be qualified in hand-to-hand before she gets a gun."

"Oh god," Danny said. "Now I have to move in if only to stop you turning your kid into the female version of Rambo."

"For the last time, Danno Rambo was army not Navy!" Steve exclaimed.

Both men fell about laughing at the familiar argument. Both knew that the neither meant anything by it – it was just their way of relieving stress. Leaning back in his chair on the lanai Danny snuck a look at his partner. He still found it hard to imagine Steve as a parent but even if Steve hadn't yet acknowledged it himself Danny could see how much the SEAL loved his tiny daughter. Eventually the two McGarretts would definitely be okay and now that Steve had solved his accommodation problems Danny could see light at the tunnel for himself and Grace as well.

Somehow he just knew that everything was going to be fine.

* * *

_Suggestions for baby names would be much appreciated. I think I've settled on a name for Steve's daughter and then I change my mind again so help narrowing it down would be great. Let me know when you review. Thanks! _


	4. Chapter 4

"But Uncle Steve she neeeds a name," Grace whined.

"I'm working on it, sweetheart," Steve laughed.

"Well work harder," Grace ordered. "You can't keep calling your little girl 'she' or 'the baby' forever. I mean, can you imagine how awful that would be when she gets married? I, the baby, take you….John, to be my husband….."

"You wash your mouth out," Steve said, an expression of mock horror on his face "My baby girl's never dating let alone getting married."

"Sure boss," Kono, who was along for the ride, snickered. "You keep telling yourself that. Maybe in your dreams it will come true."

Steve groaned. "Oh, give me a break! I've had a daughter for less than 24 hours. Let me have my delusions for a bit longer."

Grace laughed but Kono squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. "It'll be okay, boss."

Steve really hoped she was right. Danny had decided that it would probably be a bad idea to take such a small baby out in public, where she could catch who knew what, so they'd called in reinforcements. On hearing the news Chin and Kono had both hurried over. Thanks to their multitudes of cousins they both knew a lot about kids as well so while Danny and Chin stayed back at the house to watch the baby and clear out one of the spare rooms for her Kono and Grace were accompanying Steve on a shopping trip for paint for the nursery, a crib and various other essentials.

Steve frowned, knowing that he needed to pick out a name for his daughter. Perhaps if he'd had more than half an hours notice he was going to be a dad then, even on his own, choosing his child's name might not have seemed so daunting but right now the task felt comparable to climbing Mt Everest. Maybe after he'd done it, though this would feel more like his own life because right now he admitted, if only to himself, that it all just felt surreal and for that Steve cursed Catherine to the very depths of hell.

For the first time he began to seriously consider good names for his daughter and, less than a minute later, he had the answer. It was so obvious. "Louisa," he said firmly. "Her name is Louisa. Louisa Kailani McGarrett."

"That's pretty," Grace said, tilting her head to one side in contemplation. "I think I'll call her Lulu."

"Any particular reason, boss?" Kono asked, nodding in approval of the name.

"After my grandmother," Steve mumbled.

Louisa Dwyer was his maternal grandmother. By the time he was a teenager she and his grandfather, Richard, had retired to Florida and he'd been sent to live with them after his mother was murdered when he was 15. They were devastated by the death of their only child but they had put aside their grief and sacrificed the beginning of their retirement to get him through the last few years of his childhood. Steve had hated his father for sending him away from Hawaii and hated his grandparents for taking him away from his home so he'd made their lives a living hell. They'd never said a word, though and Steve knew that naming his child after her was the least he could do to honour the woman who, looking back now, made his gut twist with guilt when he thought about how he'd treated her.

His grandfather had died just after his graduation from the Naval Academy and his grandmother had followed a few months later, from a broken heart Mary had theorised at the time. He would never get the chance to apologise to them and he hoped that by doing this it would show how much he loved them.

"That's really nice, boss," said Kono.

"Uncle Steve?" Grace asked. "What does her middle name mean? It's Hawaiian, right?"

"That's right," Steve said. "It means the sea and the sky."

Kono gave him a slightly amazed look. "Wow, boss. I'm surprised you know something like that. I always took you for more of a guns and ammo guy than someone who studied the meanings of baby names."

Steve rolled his eyes. "You've been spending way to much time with Danny," he muttered. "And the only reason I know is because I remember when my mother was pregnant with Mary. Mary-Anne is for her two grandmothers but mom wanted Mary to have a Hawaiian middle name. She must have gone through hundreds of ideas before she finally settled on Malie."

"And what does that one mean?" Grace asked.

"Calm," Steve told her. "Which, ironically, is the polar opposite of what my sister is."

"Be nice," Kono admonished as they headed to the baby store. She'd decreed that they had to get the crib and other accessories first so they would have a better idea of what colours to choose for the walls. "Is there anything in particular we're looking for in here?"

"No pink," Steve said immediately. He would love Louisa no matter what but he didn't know if he'd be able to handle it if she turned out to be a girly-girl. He was a Navy SEAL for god's sake and knew next to nothing about raising a child so he would be screwed if barbies and whatever else were brought into the mix. "Definitely no pink!"

Kono laughed and Steve could tell from her face that she had a pretty good idea of what was going through his mind. "Alright boss," she said, even as Grace pouted. "We'll do it your way. No pink."

"Thank god," Steve mumbled, bravely leading the way into the store.

Surprisingly the trip didn't turn out as bad as Steve had expected it to be, although he did balk a bit as he put everything in the back of his truck. It wasn't because of money – he had plenty of that – but more because of the fact the truck was full, with really only enough room for him, Kono and Grace to squeeze in. According to Kono this was only the basics, they would have to go shopping again once everything settled down a bit. Steve didn't mind spending money on Louisa but really, how much crap did a newborn need?

In the end he selected a 'woodland' theme for the nursery, as suggested at the baby store. Grace decreed that it was still 'pretty' but the various accessories didn't make his inner Navy SEAL want to puke.

The chose an olive green for the walls and white trim. The crib was a very dark wood and the bedding was white with various types of colourful trees on it. It also came with a matching rug for the floor. Grace also insisted on an owl themed mobile and several owl shaped accessories for the wall.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Kono teased, as he pulled the truck into his driveway a short time later. "You survived."

"More or less," Steve admitted grudgingly, although the thought of what shopping was going to be like now that he had a little girl to contend with disturbed him more than a little.

The sound of his daughter's screams assaulted his ears as soon as he stepped out of the truck so, rather than attempting to unload anything, he quickly unlocked the front door. Going inside he was confronted by the sight of Danny rocking Louisa back and forth, the little girl's tiny face red as she proved what powerful lungs she had. Judging by the scattered, half empty bottles and diapers and the faintly alarmed expressions on Danny and, the normally unflappable, Chin's faces this had been going on for quite a while.

He cleared his throat, alerting them to his presence. "What the _hell _is going on?"


End file.
